Usuario Blog:LunaKuro/Luna The Killer
Luna The Killer Declarado por una mujer a las 5:00 de la mañana: Cuando iba a mi dormitorio a dormir noté una presencia extraña, era...era como si me estuvieran vigilando, y de que había alguien detrás de mi. Cuando me gire no habia nadie, asi que me quede mas tranquila. Cuando me estaba recostando lo note otra vez, pero... pero esta vez era más fuerte. De golpe oía una voz que decía: Sonrrie, porque estar serio o triste sonrie o si no good night. Esa frase se repetía muchas veces en la habitación i de repente se rompieron las ventanas, la puerta se cerró de un golpe, me levanté i cuando mire delante ahí estaba una chica con unos ojos rojos como la sangre, un pelo tan oscuro como la noche i una piel tan pálida como la nieve. Me estaba observando fijamente, de repente me pregunto¿Por qué estas tan seria?-Yo no podía responder me daba miedo como me observaba fijamente. Después de un rato de silencio ella dijo-Voy a hacer que sonrías, no te preocupes-Sacó un cuchillo y se abalanzó sobre mí, intentaba acuchillarse la cara. De Repente se oían las sirenas de la policía, ella saltó por la ventana rota, esquivando a los policías se dirigió al bosque. La policía pidió que dieran orden de búsqueda i captura pero nunca hubo señales de que estuviera en el bosque. Antes de eso esa chica con los ojos rojos tenía una identidad, se llamaba Luna Thompson i se acababa de mudar con su familia a un pequeño pueblo rodeado de bosques -Mama, repitemelo otra vez,¿Porque estamos aquí? -Por que yo i tu padre tenemos un trabajo estable. -¡Solo por eso he dejado a mis amigos! -Hija mía, aceptalo ya hemos llegado no hay marcha atrás. -Siempre igual. -Hermanita, no te pongas así ya harás nuevos amigos. -Pero… Al llegar a la casa que compraron empezaron la mudanza. No muy poco después alguien llamó a la puerta de su casa. -Hola, soy Isabel la vecina de enfrente y ellos son Billy i James mis dos hijos. -Hola, un placer conoceros yo soy Sophia i estas dos son mis hijas Soledad i Luna i este es mi marido Will. -Ya que os habéis mudado hoy espero que podáis asistir a la fiesta del vecindario de la semana que viene. -Claro que si. -Pues ai nos vemos, a sido un placer. -Lo mismo digo. -Mama, yo no estoy para fiestas. -Luna ya que hemos llegado vamos a ser amables. -Pero… Al día siguiente Luna i su hermana mayor empezaron a ir a la escuela, la gente las miraba raro por ser de la gran ciudad, pero a Luna eso no le daba importancia.Unos días después el agente inmobiliario apareció en la casa de Luna. Ella ya que sus padres y el discutian sobre el dinero, Luna se alejó pensando: Solo son tonterias de adultos. El dia de la fiesta del vecindario todo el mundo cantaba, bailaba, sonreía ella se empezó a dar cuenta de una cosa eso a Luna le gustaba mucho, le encantaba que la gente sonriera. Al cabo de unos días el tipo que le dio trabajo al padre de Luna en aquel pueblecito, apareció en casa de Luna. Su madre dijo que él se quedaría en casa por un tiempo, a ella eso no le importaba mientras no le molestara. Como era la hora de ir a la escuela ella i su hermana salieron y fueron caminando, pero ella tenía una extraña sensación, era...era como si la estuvieran vigilando. -Hermanita te pasa algo? -No, que va. Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la escuela pero aun así seguía teniendo esa sensación. Al acabar las clases, ella se iba a casa cuando de repente una chica la paró i le dijo: -Oye tu eres Luna la nueva? -Si, que pasa? -Oye, que vorde. -... -Queria saber si querías conocer este pueblo -Bueno por que me lo enseñes no morire asi que. Luna accedió a ir con esa chica. De camino a un bosque, luna empezó a sentir un sentimiento extraño como de dolor. -Oye, sabes que en este bosque vive una bruja. -Venga, ya, yo no creo en esas cosas sabes? -Si si, pero dicen que cuando vienes a este bosque i luego sales te pasara algo terrible. -I como me voy a creer yo eso -Se dice que a las personas que les pasó al estar por el bosque sentían dolor. -Dolor? -Si como si les hubieran hecho daño en el corazon. -No, me la vas a colar. -Vale, vale Aun decir eso ella estaba preocupada, pensaba que si eso fuera real le pasaria algo horrible y si no pues que estaría igual que siempre. Cuando acabó la visita llegó a casa todas las luces estaban apagadas, parecía no haber nadie. De repente vio una sombra abalanzarse sobre ella. -Quien eres tu,para, sueltame! -Esto te pasa por ser una niña mala. La persona misteriosa abrió la luz i luna vio una cosa que la traumatizó, eran los cadáveres de sus padres y su hermana mayor. -Que as echo -Solo les he dejado descansar en paz. -Monstruo! -Eso no se dice, vamos a hacer que tengas buenas noches. -He? La persona misteriosa le dio un golpe, que hizo que se desmayara. Cuando se despertó estaba en una habitación de paredes blancas, intentó moverse pero no pudo, estaba sujeta con correas. De pronto oyó una voz, era la de esa persona, la persona que mató a sus padres y a su hermana mayor. -Vaya, parece que te has despertado, has dormido bien? -Maldito. -Aun sigues con eso. -Pues entonces te haré cambiar de opinión rapido. La agarro, la sacó de la habitación y la arrastró a una sala oscura con instrumentos de operación. El cogió un bisturí empezó a hacerle cortes por el cuerpo, cada grito que ella soltaba el lo disfrutaba. Cuando acabó ella estaba desmayada pero por alguna razón oye voces que le decían ”mata lo, asesina, ahogalo, quemalo, congelarlo” por alguna razón esas palabras no dejaban de repetirse en su cabeza. Cuando volvió en sí estaba otra vez en esa habitación de paredes blancas, volvió a oír aquella voz, pero esta vez pudo ver el rostro de esa persona. El era el tipo que le dio trabajo a su padre en aquel pueblo. -Ya has aprendido la lección. -Muérete maldito asesino! -Vaya me estas obligando a volver a hacerlo. -Maldito! -Bueno por la hora que es es mejor que lo dejemos para mañana. -Grrrr -No me gruñas, no es propio de una chica tan especial. El se fue dejando encerrada a Luna en esa habitación de paredes blancas, ella se pasó toda la noche despierta ya que no sabia que hora era ni si era de día o de noche. Ella volvió a oír su voz -Estas lista para tu castigo. -Maldito monstruo. -Me lo tomaré como un si. La cogió pero esta vez se la llevó a una habitación diferente. Era oscura, estaba vacía y tenía cadenas para sujetar. El le coloco las cadenas en las manos i los tobillos, luego la roció de alcohol y luego con lejía, el espero a que todo se derramara por su cuerpo y encendió una cerilla i se la tiro encima. Ella empezó a gritar mientras ardía en llamas, él se reía cada vez más alto. Cuando despertó volvió a estar en esa habitación con paredes blancas, pero esta vez algo era distinto, notaba algo raro, cuando se dio cuenta él estaba delante. -Dime, te gusta tu nuevo aspecto. -Nuevo...aspecto? -Mira El saco un espejo y le enseñó su nuevo rostro, Luna del susto gritó, pero por alguna razón después al mirarse otra vez se reía y lloraba a la vez. -Que te pasa? -No me pasa nada, es solo… Un ruido muy fuerte interrumpió a Luna, el fue a ver lo que era y la dejó sola. Ella seguía riendo y llorando cuando de repente una gran sombra apareció delante de ella la desató y le dio un cuchillo de cocina y le dijo algo de lo que no se olvidaría nunca “Hazles sonreír y darles las buenas noches” Ella empezó a reírse cada vez más alto hasta que él la oyó. Ella fue a buscarle camino por un pasillo hasta dar con él, estaba en la puerta de salida de esa casa abandonada. -Qué haces aquí?Y como te has soltado? -Asesinar -He? -Yo te voy a ¡MATAR! Luna se abalanzó rápidamente hacia él i le clavó el cuchillo en el pecho, el empezó a desangrarse pero ella se reía mucho cada vez más alto asta dado un momento, la puerta principal se abrió y las ventanas se rompieron eso le facilitó la salida de Luna. Pero antes de eso escribió''' GOOD NIGHT''' en la pared con la sangre del hombre que la convirtió en una asesina de sangre fría. Si algún día veis a una chica con chaqueta negra, pelo oscuro como la noche, ojos rojos como la sangre y piel blanca como la nieve no dudéis en correr todo lo que podáis porque ella os desea una GOOD NIGHT Categoría:Entradas